<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>湖邊幽靈與學者 by SHRILENCE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996517">湖邊幽靈與學者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHRILENCE/pseuds/SHRILENCE'>SHRILENCE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHRILENCE/pseuds/SHRILENCE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>湖邊幽靈與學者 </p><p>迫於家族壓力放棄音樂的中年yuuto×年少時意外身亡丟失記憶在水邊徘徊的幽靈wataru </p><p>小結：略憤世厭世的yuuto和朝氣蓬勃（？）的wataru</p><p> </p><p>※if（口）線（嗨）<br/>※刀子預警<br/>※角色死亡注意<br/>※自嗨死（靈）人（體）設定 </p><p>※有不明顯的雙主唱（蓮那由那由蓮無差）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※ </p><p>宴客尾聲。 </p><p>「哎呀，結人先生呢？」<br/>
「實著抱歉夫人，愚弟近日忙於發表新論文，多日閉門不見人，連我也看不到他呢。」<br/>
「哦呵呵不要緊，畢竟結人先生事務繁忙。我很喜歡他關於神話和妖怪關係的研究呢。」<br/>
「夫人謬讚，時間也不早了，讓我為您送行吧。」 </p><p>男人站在大門前目送婦人步入的豪華轎車駛遠後，對旁邊的傭人說：「把結人叫來。」 </p><p>語氣冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>「結人！你已經快要四十歲了還沒有結婚，也不接待客人，天天抱著那些破爛書卷寫寫畫畫，這麽多年來還是絲毫沒有長進！」 </p><p>男人叫來弟弟，五稜結人，未果，氣得直接殺上弟弟的別院，拉開趟門和發現那個應該忙於論文研究的弟弟正翹著腿，癱在榻榻米上看著當紅歌手七星蓮的訪談節目吞雲吐霧。 </p><p>電視上的七星左手無名指上套著一枚低調的銀戒，五稜正想看著眼熟。 </p><p>在七星正準備宣傳新專輯時電視被兄長關掉，五稜不滿地叫嚷一聲，便被兄長劈頭大罵。 </p><p>「我在自己感興趣的範疇上也找攢到名氣，是專業人士了，也算不負五稜家之名了吧。」<br/>
「拒絕婚約，不是在大學宿舍就是在別院，回來老家也不去見父母，這樣又是五稜家的人該有的樣子嗎？」<br/>
「五稜家的人？又該是甚麽模樣呢？」 </p><p>五稜盯著兄長，慢慢地吐出煙圈。<br/>
自二十歲後，他愛慘了這玩意。 </p><p>「你生在五稜家，就有責任維繫家族顏面！」</p><p> </p><p>我難道沒有做好嗎？我表面功夫都做好了。</p><p> </p><p>五稜很想這樣反駁，但生怕兄長被他氣到中風，或是只會招來更多的指罵，他只是看著兄長氣得渾身發抖，依然叼著煙，用佈滿紅筋的眼看著兄長轉身離去。 </p><p>聽著憤怒的腳步聲遠去，五稜把煙掐滅便翻身起來收拾行李。 </p><p>看了看角落的結他，五稜猶豫一下，還是一把撈起，背在背上，一如十多年前那樣。 </p><p>這天夜裡，五稜結人再次出走了。</p><p> </p><p>※ </p><p>這不是五稜第一次出走，現在他的出走已經稱不上是反抗。 </p><p>他已經三十歲後半了，不至於無法掌控自己的命運，但他已經疲憊不堪，連向命運掙扎的勇氣也沒有了。 </p><p>命運。當年他特別鍾愛此詞，還常常掛在嘴邊。 </p><p>最後還是不再相信命運，捨棄星宿，屈服於傳統禮教之下。 </p><p>五稜乘上跑車，把兄長的怒吼聲撈諸腦後，任由風聲呼呼地灌入他的耳膜。 </p><p>他的手指情不自禁地敲打著拍子，沙啞的聲線哼唱著七星的歌曲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>七星，當年樂隊的伙伴，在他不辭而別的一年後七星以歌手身份出道。 </p><p>興許是抱著對音樂的遺憾，他一直以不同方式支持昔日伙伴。 </p><p>每場live都有去看，從地下livehouse 到東京巨蛋再到全國巡演再到亞洲巡迴，他從未缺席。 </p><p>所有專輯訪問海報周邊從不落下。</p><p> </p><p>啊，我也曾以為能夠和你站在一樣盛大的舞台上。 </p><p>二十五歲的五稜在二樓觀眾席，看著在台上閃閃發亮的七星，和桔梗還有白石合奏著最初的歌曲，但結他手和貝斯手都不是熟悉的人了，五稜情不自禁地哭了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>五稜把車駛到一座小洋房前。 </p><p>洋房在半山近海，這是他從五稜家分得的一處小房產，在他感到煩厭時便來到這樣避世。 </p><p>五稜尤其鍾愛後園裡的小潮泊，他喜歡在平靜的午後或夜闌人靜的深夜一個人靜靜地在此看著水面波光粼粼，是他十多年來唯二的慰藉。 </p><p>另一個是彈結他。 </p><p>自他放棄音樂之路後，他投放在吉他上的時間遠不及當年多，除了握筆敲打鍵盤，就是彈結他。 </p><p>他仍然無法捨棄。 </p><p>他的歌聲再也不是清澈明亮的嗓音，自暴自棄使他難以往更高音域唱上去。 </p><p>他不甘心，又無可奈何。</p><p> </p><p>他推開洋房的大門。 </p><p>留守在此的傭人看到五稜又來了，從善如流地接過五稜手上的行李。 </p><p>「我先去後園那裡，你們忙完就可以休息了。」 </p><p>五稜揹著結他袋，往後園走去，傭人在他身後躬身送行。 </p><p>由於他常常逗留後園在此放了一張大搖椅，好讓在這裡坐得更舒服。搖椅直面對後園的小湖泊，再不遠處便是盛著銀盤的墨青。 </p><p>五稜坐在搖椅上，身旁放著結他，兩眼放空地盯著星空和海洋的交界，彷彿還能看到遠處船上的燈光。 </p><p>他咬著煙，取出結他，漫無目的地演奏起來。 </p><p>一時是音階和弦的基礎練習，一時是流行歌曲的副歌，到最後他還是彈奏七星的歌曲。 </p><p>七星的歌曲依然是桔梗作曲，作詞人並不固定，但桔梗總是對歌詞有極高要求，所以七星的歌總是出得很慢。幸好他的聲音清澈透見，功底扎實，又沒有緋聞，在業界和粉絲都十分受歡迎。 </p><p>五稜總是在七星新歌發行後便讀完譜然後不斷彈奏，似乎這樣還能找回昔日的時光，還是和他們組成樂隊，還是伙伴。 </p><p>指尖彈奏的樂音驀地止住，五稜痛苦地摀住頭，身體捲縮起來。 </p><p>也許過些年來都過得鬱鬱寡歡，連帶著身體也出了許多毛病，最近他頭痛的次數頻繁起來，也跑了不少次醫院。 </p><p>五稜無暇顧及結他和嘴裡的煙跌在草地上，他倒在搖椅上，搖椅隨著他的掙扎而劇烈晃動。 </p><p>支持住，熬過去。 </p><p>五稜不斷對自己說道，他閉著眼咬緊牙關，試圖調整呼吸讓自己好受。 </p><p>夏末的山上有些涼意，五稜躺在搖椅上漸漸平復呼吸，頭似乎不再劇痛，情況好多了。 </p><p>他應該起來回房間，但他已經沒有力氣了，依然躺臥在搖椅上休息。 </p><p>突然有冰冷的觸感摸上他的額頭。 </p><p>五稜睜大眼睛。 </p><p>一名少年帶著擔憂的目光輕撫著他的額頭。</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>五稜結人，現於母校函館大學擔任日本歷史系教授，三十歲時取得榮耀博士學位，憑著獨到的觀點發表過好幾論有關日本文化研究的文章，小有名氣。 </p><p>研究範圍包括日本古代神話，各時代的人文藝術風俗等等。 </p><p>脾氣好易說話，自小便是人氣王，收過的巧克力比喝過的Napolin 還要多，在學生間也廣受好評。 </p><p>此時此刻，他正懷疑自己是不是因為把哪個學生給當掉而被詛咒或被前女友扎草人還是他終於因為多年不規律的生活而迴光返照。 </p><p>他遇上靈異事件了。</p><p> </p><p>他和那少年對視兩秒後，少年驚慌地收回手，然後轉身奔向湖邊。五稜眼睜睜看著那少年在中途身影漸漸隱去，最後在湖邊消失。他坐起來，低腳一看，草地上沒有腳印，也沒有草被壓彎的痕跡。 </p><p>五稜再摸上剛被少年輕撫的額頭，連那冰冷的溫度也沒有留下。 </p><p>“那是甚麽？是河童嗎？” </p><p>“不對啊，這裡是湖，他也沒有禿頂。” </p><p>“水虎？人面魚？” </p><p>「……哈哈哈」 </p><p>眾多思緒堆積在腦海裡，五稜看著平靜的湖面映照著新月黯淡的光芒，一切平靜，似乎從未發生過任何事。 </p><p>深覺眼前狀況已經超出負荷，他傻笑著把東西收拾好，回到主宅。</p><p> </p><p>並不是迴光返照。 </p><p>五稜一下子睡到大中午，發現自己還活著。起來時摸摸額頭，摸摸胸口，正常體溫，正常跳動。 </p><p>也沒有撞鬼後會出現身體變差的狀況。 </p><p>昨天還是頭痛完才撞的鬼。 </p><p>五稜依然理不清思緒，暫時拋諸腦後，洗刷後便去吃午餐了。 </p><p>期間接到兄長打來的電話，五稜開著擴音，聽到兄長說晚上有會談時喝了口味噌湯。 </p><p>「這次你必須出現，松下小姐也會出席，你應該見見你的婚約對象。」 </p><p>「？甚麽婚約對象？」 </p><p>五稜皺起眉頭。 </p><p>「今早定下的。」 </p><p>「……唉。」 </p><p>五稜連松下小姐是誰都不知道。 </p><p>那邊廂的兄長掛掉電話後，五稜想到他應該以工作為由推倒，但還是放棄。 </p><p>「對了，老太太，這房子建成多久了？」 </p><p>五稜吃完後準備回到書房工作，突然想起昨晚的“奇遇”，便留住最年老的傭人。 </p><p>「少爺，這宅子在三十年前建好的，十七年前翻新。之前一直在老爺手上持有。」 </p><p>「建成或者翻新時有沒有發生甚麽怪事？」 </p><p>「據我所知，並沒有。」 </p><p>「這樣啊……」 </p><p>五稜思索著，放傭人去工作，便回到書房。</p><p> </p><p>回覆幾名學生的問題和工作上的電郵，考試的試題方向大概確定，整理論文資料，今天的工作暫告一段落。 </p><p>五稜摘下眼鏡時已經是黃昏。 </p><p>長時間專注讓他疲憊不堪，覺得額角在抽痛著。他在工作椅上放鬆，閉目養神。 </p><p>「啪--」 </p><p>角落的結他突然響起來。 </p><p>五稜嚇得從椅子上跳起來，轉頭望向結他的位置，只見一名紅髮少年不知所措地扶著結他。 </p><p>是昨晚的那名少年。</p><p> </p><p>「你是誰？是妖怪還是幽靈？」<br/>
「誒？」</p><p> </p><p>少年瑟縮在一角，綠眸瞪得渾圓無措地看著離他不遠處的五稜。</p><p> </p><p>※ </p><p>五稜又有了借口不出席宴會了。 </p><p>在發現少年時他的頭又驀地疼痛起來。 </p><p>“所以頭痛是這少年引起的。” </p><p>五稜大概有個想法。 </p><p>「啊……你……能不能留下來……」 </p><p>「可是……」 </p><p>少年面有難色。 </p><p>「有話……問你……！」 </p><p>五稜雙眼一黑，終究是倒在地上。</p><p> </p><p>“所以這是因為接觸到鬼魂而引起生者的身體不適，而非我的身體情況突然變差。” </p><p>五稜醒來時已經是半夜，睜眼時便想起從前做研究翻查文獻時，寫到人們遇上鬼怪時都有身體不適的情況出現，嚴重甚至變得癡傻。 </p><p>他想到自己沒直接變成癡傻便覺得是不幸中之大幸，轉頭一看，看到手背貼著輸送液的針貼，手指稍微一動都痛得很。 </p><p>他掙扎著坐起來，看到房間角落有人在，雖然燈光昏暗但他知道是那名少年。 </p><p>「咳咳……」 </p><p>五稜想要開口說話，卻乾咳起來。少年聽到五稜的咳嗽，便跑到床邊，從床頭櫃上拿來一杯水。 </p><p>「謝謝你。」 </p><p>喝了一口水，五稜感覺好多了。 </p><p>「抱歉，我……不是有意的。但你總是在湖邊彈結他，我覺得很好聽所以才靠近一點，沒想到會讓你身體不適……」 </p><p>少年遞給五稜水後又退到角落，慚愧地解釋起來。 </p><p>五稜呆愣了一會，又說道：「你是，幽靈？」 </p><p>「幽、幽靈？……唔，應該是吧。我醒來就是這樣了。」 </p><p>雖然五稜看不清，但少年在陰影裡不安的扭動被他看得一清二楚。 </p><p>「有點冒昧，請問你是不是在這宅子裡身亡的？」 </p><p>五稜覺得有必要確定家族裡到底有沒有發生為人不齒之事。 </p><p>「不是。我是沿著水來到這裡的。」 </p><p>五稜想到後園的湖好似連接著山上的溪泉，接受了這個說法。 </p><p>「那留在人世的原因？」 </p><p>「……唔唔……好像，是要找一個人。」 </p><p>少年的語氣變輕，帶點茫然，似乎是第一次想到這個問題。 </p><p>「誰？女朋友？男朋友？普通朋友？暗戀對象？父母？兄弟姐妹？」 </p><p>五稜感到精神好多了，從床頭櫃裡拿出備用的眼鏡和筆記本，記錄少年提供的資訊。 </p><p>「不是……我想應該……是家人。」 </p><p>少年搖了搖頭，頭髮亂七八糟的晃動起來。 </p><p>「他的名字是？」</p><p> </p><p>空氣突然凝固。</p><p> </p><p>「……我想不起來。」 </p><p>少年想了好一會，才擠出這句。 </p><p>「唔，那麽，你的名字？」 </p><p>「……航海？是航海。他是這樣叫我的。」 </p><p>少年終於找到唯一確定的事，語氣變得堅定。 </p><p>「姓氏呢？」 </p><p>「……抱歉……我想不起來。」 </p><p>他的氣勢又弱了。 </p><p>「除我以外有人見過你嗎？幽靈的狀態。」 </p><p>「沒有，先生您是第一個見到我的人。」 </p><p>「好的……線索不多呢，有點難找。」 </p><p>五稜看著手上的筆記本，只有兩三行的紀錄。 </p><p>「誒？」 </p><p>「我打算幫你找到那個人。」 </p><p>五稜合上筆記本，摘下眼鏡，宣佈著。 </p><p>「不用了，我會離開這裡的。」 </p><p>少年驚慌地從角落跳出來，拼命搖頭。 </p><p>「不必離開，你留下來吧，航海。」 </p><p>“因為你是在我放棄音樂後第一個讚同我的人，不對，是聽眾。” </p><p>「因為，這件事好像挺有趣呢！也許我們是命運的相遇呢！」 </p><p>五稜對著少年笑道，笑得眼角擠出皺紋。 </p><p>※</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>※釧路市資料源於Wiki 維基</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※ </p><p>五稜睡醒後發現他的手機全都是兄長的未接來電，他直接拍了一張吊著輸送液的左手發送出去後便關掉手機。 </p><p>「您昨晚是有重要的會面嗎？抱歉，因為我……」 </p><p>「沒關係，我原本也不想出席的。」 </p><p>航海看著五稜醒來後接起電話便被對面的男人一頓臭罵，哪怕五稜看著不以為然，但仍感到抱歉。 </p><p>「我還是……」 </p><p>「是說你知道手機啊，那就不是死亡很久的幽靈了。」 </p><p>五稜直接打斷航海的話，繼續在筆記本上整理資料。 </p><p>簡單梳洗後，五稜在陽台上食早餐，由於昨日暈倒在書房這天的餐點極為清淡。五稜戴上眼鏡，喝了口熱茶，航海坐在五稜對面，略為侷促不安。 </p><p>傭人貼心地揣上一個小火爐把茶水熱著，縈縈煙霧間五稜打量對面的航海。 </p><p>看著不過二十多歲，一頭細碎沒打理的紅髮遮住不安四處打量的綠眸，大概是因為年輕的叛逆，他總打了三個耳洞。航海的神情和舉止太過鮮活，唯有臉色帶著死人的蒼白，和忽明忽暗的身影才能讓五稜更確信眼前的少年是已死之人。 </p><p>「航海，你還記得死亡的年份嗎？」 </p><p>五稜說出今年的年份，航海思索一會後回答：「……大概，差不多二十年前？詳細的我也記不起來了……」 </p><p>五稜推算一下年份，感慨道：「唔……你也許和我差不多大呢。」 </p><p>「誒？」 </p><p>「你現在應該是二十歲左右，或者更小，若是活著的話應該和我差不多一樣大。」 </p><p>「五稜先生您今年……」 </p><p>「剛過了生日，三十九，是個大叔了呢。」 </p><p>五稜笑道。 </p><p>「……看著不太像呢。」 </p><p>「怎麼會，平日都沒在保養。對了，你昨晚說過自己是沿著水流來的，所以你是從別的地方來到這個湖泊。哪麽你記得是從哪裡來的？」 </p><p>「……抱歉……」 </p><p>「沒關係，記憶模糊也是意料之中的。」 </p><p>五稜在地點旁邊畫上一個問號。 </p><p>「以前我從未想到過這些事情，在聽到先生您的結他後便能夠想起一點了。」 </p><p>航海抬起頭，此刻微風吹過，吹散兩人之間的茶煙，五稜防不勝防地撞進少年的綠眸。 </p><p>「您的結他音色，有很多故事，雖然悲傷，但充滿愛意。」 </p><p>「……哈哈，過獎了，不過是閒來無事會彈彈而已。那麽，航海是聽到音樂便會喚起記憶嗎？」 </p><p>五稜太久沒直視過年輕人的朝氣，哪怕眼前的少年有可能與他同齡，但他的時間已經永遠定格。 </p><p>他依然充滿朝氣靈性，還有一腔熱血。如同當年的他。 </p><p>五稜想到這裡不禁有些煩躁，放下茶杯，從房裡拿出木結他，然後坐回航海面前。 </p><p>「也許是假設，那麽讓我在這裡獻醜吧。」 </p><p>一時間五稜也沒有想法要彈甚麽，於是便彈奏起童謠。 </p><p>節奏輕快旋律簡單，一會兒便彈完。五稜又彈起從前樂隊的歌曲，有些是發行前未修改的版本，有些是他讀譜得知的。每首他都爛熟於心，樂音在五稜的彈奏下都活了過來。 </p><p>航海沒有說話，身體偶爾隨著五稜的指尖晃動起來，手也在打著節拍，沉醉其中。 </p><p>「我很喜歡。讓我想起了曾經……我喜歡……文字，也曾經……填詞？」 </p><p>航海明明是在訴說自己的記憶，卻一臉茫然，彷彿是在敍述他人的故事 </p><p>「噢，果然。也許你生前和音樂也有很大的淵源呢。」 </p><p>五稜又往筆記本上寫上一筆。 </p><p>「也？」 </p><p>「啊，不用在意。雖然我也很想繼續彈，但我接下來有事情要出門一趟呢。」 </p><p>五稜看了看手錶，放下結他，開始收拾食盤。 </p><p>「沒關係，您去吧。」 </p><p>「航海要不要跟我一起去？」 </p><p>五稜轉身問道。 </p><p>「？」 </p><p>「因為我要去一個和音樂相關的地方，也許能讓你想起甚麽。」</p><p> </p><p>※ </p><p>「你對這裡有印象嗎？」 </p><p>五稜和的場站在店舖面前。 </p><p>「沒有，我從沒來過這裡。」 </p><p>的場猶豫著搖了搖頭。 </p><p>「這是函館接觸音樂的人最常來的樂器行，那麽航海有機會是從外地來的呢，這樣範圍一下子就大了很多了……」 </p><p>五稜停好車後，和航海來到一家樂器行。</p><p> </p><p>航海完全顛覆五稜對幽靈的基本定義，少年能摸物品，不懼陽光，不怕人群，甚至能大喇喇地與他並肩而行，除了會有人穿過他的身體和沒有影子外，倒和活人分別不大。</p><p> </p><p>五稜站在店舖前低聲和航海交流一會後，便進去了。航海跟隨五稜進店後一下子被一張海報抓住了目光。 </p><p>五稜結帳後才發現航海站在一張海報前呆愣住了，走近一名還算是熟人的海報。 </p><p>「……我應該……知道他是誰……」 </p><p>「哈哈，航海應該也看到吧，上面寫著 “里塚賢汰個人演奏會” 呢。」 </p><p>昔日的學長現在已經是頂尖的結他手，除了樂團的演唱會，偶爾他也會進行個人的演奏會，一樣人氣火爆。 </p><p>「里塚……我有一個請求……」 </p><p>「嗯？」 </p><p>「先生您的事都辦好了嗎？」 </p><p>航海轉過身直視著五稜。 </p><p>「？辦好了，怎麽了嗎？」 </p><p>「我想去這個演奏會。」</p><p> </p><p>「非常抱歉！門票已經售罄了！」</p><p> </p><p>航海垂頭喪氣。五稜在一旁安慰著。 </p><p>「哈哈，沒關係，還可以聽CD呢！」 </p><p>「嗯……」 </p><p>五稜其實心底裡也鬆一口氣，當初組樂隊時也受過里塚的照顧，雖然不清楚是不是出於高中時把他拋下的愧疚，但五稜不太想和從前認識的樂手再次見面。 </p><p>他已經和從前的世界沒有瓜葛。 </p><p>五稜坐在露天咖啡廳裡，點了一杯咖啡和瑪芬。當份量小小卻鋪滿糖霜和巧克力醬的瑪芬送來面前時五稜免不了皺起眉頭，他從沒想到點普通的瑪芬也會出事。 </p><p>雖然他不排斥甜點，可他現在不太適合吃加了大量糖粉的食物，在他出門前喝了一瓶Napolin 的情況下，生怕月底身體檢查又會被醫生指罵沒控制飲食。 </p><p>「五稜先生？」 </p><p>「航海君。」 </p><p>「誒？？」 </p><p>「你有試過吃東西嗎？」 </p><p>五稜嚴肅地說道。</p><p> </p><p>「真的假的……」 </p><p>五稜換了個角落的位置後，看著航海慢慢把全是糖份的瑪芬吃完。若是瑪芬在空無一人的地方慢慢消失，五稜生怕會造成驚嚇。 </p><p>「除了會變透明和沒有呼吸你和活人有甚麽分別？」 </p><p>「就是生和死的分別。」 </p><p>航海吃完甜食後心情變得不錯，不再拘謹開始說起玩笑起來。 </p><p>「……也是呢，抱歉。」 </p><p>五稜感到有些冒犯到少年，不由得羞愧起來。 </p><p>「沒關係，是說五稜先生您的身體……」 </p><p>「啊，沒有問題，也許是因為現在是白天吧。」 </p><p>五稜也捉摸不透規律，從兩人相遇的時間推敲大概是和時間相關。 </p><p>「是說五稜先生是去幹甚麼的？」 </p><p>「取件，之前訂了一些東西。」 </p><p>「是DVD？」 </p><p>「嗯。」 </p><p>也許是感覺到五稜不想細說，航海便低著頭繼續消滅瑪芬。 </p><p>五稜也翻弄著剛買回來的DVD，是七星的Live DVD。 </p><p>兩人之間沉默了一會。 </p><p>「啊……」 </p><p>突然航海低聲驚呼。 </p><p>「怎麽了嗎？」 </p><p>「好像……原來打算……要去一家店……」 </p><p>航海雙眼放空，屬於他的回憶漸漸回來。 </p><p>「是甚麽店？」 </p><p>五稜沒帶筆記本，便用手機記錄下來。 </p><p>「……Wandering」 </p><p>航海又往嘴裡塞了一小塊瑪芬。 </p><p>「……啊？」 </p><p>「一間……蛋糕店……對……是來函館後想要去的一家店……」 </p><p>航海放下餐具，摀住頭袋，試圖挖出一點往事。 </p><p>「那麽，航海，你是從哪裡來到函館的？」 </p><p>「……是一個漁港……有很多船，很多漁夫……整個城市……有很多霧……天氣很冷……還有很多工廠……家……在家旁邊就有一座工廠……」 </p><p>航海說得很慢，而五稜也仔細記錄下來。 </p><p>「還有沒有想起其他事？」 </p><p>「……我來函館是……讀書……讀大學……函館……大學……」 </p><p>五稜心下一驚，似乎之前的猜想是對的。 </p><p>「那麽是在故鄉身亡，還是在函館身亡的？」 </p><p>「……我想不到了……」 </p><p>航海的回憶到此為止，雙目恢復晴明，眼角流下淚水。 </p><p>「很好。這個節奏不錯，相信很快便能找到你的家人了。應該是你接觸到生前的事情或是喜好，才慢慢喚醒你的記憶。」 </p><p>五稜遞給航海一張面紙，看著手機裡的突然豐富不少的條目，滿意地喝了口咖啡。 </p><p>「看來是呢……」 </p><p>航海擦拭著眼淚，遲來的悲傷佔據他的心頭。也許終於意識到自己也曾是有血有肉的人，想起故鄉的面貌後忍不住哭泣起來。 </p><p>五稜有點不知所措，繼續說道：「也許你有機會和我差不多時間入學的，我應該能夠幫你翻查資料。」 </p><p>「唔……先不用……想起更多事情後再查也不晚……」 </p><p>航海哽咽著說道，因為劇烈的情緒讓他的臉色帶點紅潤，看起來更像是活人了。 </p><p>「那就……」 </p><p>「五稜。」 </p><p>五稜正想說點甚麽，就聽到身後有人叫住他，回頭一望，是桔梗。 </p><p>※</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>